


To The Stars

by drowsyfantasy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsyfantasy/pseuds/drowsyfantasy
Summary: Lor'themar finally has his visit to Suramar with Thalyssra. Sequel to "You're As Warm As The Sea".





	To The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siggykuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggykuu/gifts).

“May I pour you another glass of wine, Lor’themar?” 

“Yes, please.” His glass shimmered in the dim mage-lights of the balcony, where the two of them sat, overlooking the harbour. Thalyssra’s estate had been restored and repaired, and where nowhere near its former glory, so had the rest of Suramar. Citizens were beginning to really take their lives back, and children were allowed to play in the streets and attend school again. 

Thalyssra got up from where she was lounging on plush cushions beside him, coming back with the bottle. “What a beautiful night this is.” 

“It really, really is.” Lor’themar held his glass politely for her pour, watching the deep red liquid spill into it. “What a perfect night for stargazing.” 

Thalyssra put the bottle back on the table, then settled beside him in the nest of plush rugs, cushions and blankets they’d created, leaning into his side and picking up her own glass, still half-full. 

“To the stars?” She offered him a toast, and he met it, clinking his glass delicately with hers. 

“To the stars.” The wine was smooth and fruity, a good blend of grapes and spices, and Lor’themar took care to sip more slowly. It was different from anything he’d had in Silvermoon, much darker, and paired with the selection of after-dinner treats tonight, he was quickly feeling light-headed with it. Not drunk, but perhaps pleasantly distracted. 

Though it was nowhere near as distracting as the ancient and beautiful goddess on his arm. 

Thalyssra tonight was ethereal and elegant, her day-robes shed hours ago for a delicate, completely impractical negligee which Lor’themar had, so far, been able to prevent himself from staring openly at, despite the good meal and wine and the lateness of the hour. On this visit to Suramar, he’d managed to mostly behave himself, at least in public. 

Upon returning to Silvermoon after the confrontation with Sylvanas, Rommath and Halduron had promptly forced him to pack his bags and head right back out again. Rommath was particularly insistent, in fact having put together a parcel for him to bring and unwrap “only after he’d arrived” which had turned out to be the embarrassingly low-cut set of silk red sleep-trousers he was wearing now. When he sat, to his shock, they pulled down quite a bit, exposing both the dip of his spine and the tops of his hips, including the barest glimpse of his nethers-hairs, and he’d spent the better part of an hour tonight convincing himself to put them on while Thalyssra had taken her bath - which he had politely declined to join her in, much to her obvious disappointment (though she’d tried to hide it). 

Though it was clear that practically everyone around them wanted the two to officially announce themselves a couple, Lor’themar was still hesitant about it. If it were a purely-political marriage, he would’ve had no problem signing his name on a registry of that manner, and continuing to go about his duties, or whatever his new duties might have been. But this...love, matters of the heart...he was entirely too old for such notions, and yet...and yet…

Thalyssra rested a hand gently on his chest, and he couldn’t help but wrap his arm around her, his callused hands pausing only briefly before settling against her smooth, silky skin. He closed his eyes, brow knitting together at how amazingly tender she felt. She was no slight thing, either; despite being the First Arcanist, the great lady had long, lean muscle everywhere, gently moving under her skin, bringing her closer to him. 

“I’m glad I came,” Lor’themar finally broke the silence, opening his eyes and looking up at the sky again, his good eye focused on the brightest above them, like diamonds shimmering in a deep-purple velvet cloth. “This land is much more beautiful at peace.” 

“It is.” Thalyssra seemed to be doing her best to distract him, running her fingers across his chest, up and down the divide between his pectorals, and a bead of sweat from self-restraint ran down his temple. “Though I had no doubt you could refuse my invitation.” 

“Believe me, I tried,” Lor’themar joked, “but just as you’d suggested, Rommath threatened to send me here in naught but my underthings.” 

Thalyssra giggled, and he rolled a shoulder, putting his wine glass down and turning, reaching his now-free hand to stroke over her hair, loose and wild around her shoulders. “Though I get the feeling you’d have preferred that.” 

She flipped a finger from under his chin, tutting. “You wear _ far _ too many imposing layers, Regent-Lord. Undressing you myself would prove to be a task to wear even _ my _patience.” 

Lor’themar laughed awkwardly, suddenly wishing he hadn’t put down his wineglass. _ Something to distract, something to change the subject- _Aha!

“Oh, one of those - harps, I didn’t know you had one, I didn’t see it before - do you - do you play at all?” he staggered awkwardly to his feet, away from her warmth and tenderness, plunking himself down on the bench and struggling with the cumbersome instrument. He plucked a few strings, but the dissonant chords faded quickly, leaving him with nothing but an awkward silence in the empty room. 

“It’s a lyre,” Thalyssra said, from behind him suddenly, and he startled, jerking back a bit. She took the opportunity to slide between him and the instrument, her back against his naked chest. Before he could pull away, though, she put her hands on his, and brought them once more to the strings. “Keep your hands on mine,” she murmured, “and I’ll show you how to play it.” 

Lor’themar was spellbound as she began her melody, his hands unable to leave hers, feeling each movement of her fingers as she plucked and played, the music ringing in his ears. Something inside him trembled as he heard her voice join the notes, singing along quietly, and after a few repeated motifs, he found himself singing - well, in so much as he could, not knowing the words - in a deep, soft counterpoint. 

They kept going like that, hand-over-hand, note-over-note, until the song had ended and they were both sitting in the most breathless, intense silence that Lor’themar had ever experienced. He leaned his face helplessly against the back of her neck, the scent of her perfume and her body melding into an intoxicating symphony. 

“We make beautiful music together, don’t we?” He heard her, barely above a whisper, tight, but shaking, constrained, desperate. 

“Yes,” he breathed, “we do.” 

And then he was kissing her. Kissing her with all the passion and tenderness he’d been holding back all week long, culminating in a moment of desperation, chasing her lips and tongue, holding her as she slid, turning in his arms to face him. They were kissing, fumbling, his hands on her back, up and down, her hands in his hair. Only when his lungs screamed for air did he pull back, gasping, chest heaving, only for her to pull him back with the fiery intensity he had come to expect from her, but not like this. 

Oh, not like this. 

“I want you so badly,” Thalyssra whispered, rubbing against him, lips pressed against the curve of his ear, “I have wanted you _ all week _but I didn’t want to push you.” 

“I wish you had,” Lor’themar ground out, fingers pulling at the back of her negligee, tight against her skin, “I’m just a stubborn old man who doesn’t think he deserves this.” 

“Lor’themar.” she pulled back, cool hands framing his face. He looked at her, good eye filled with shame. “What about what _ I _want? Don’t I get a say in this?” 

“I want to give you whatever you desire. I want to give you the world,” Lor’themar’s chest _ ached _. “But I wake every morning in fear that you have changed your mind, and to have been loved by a goddess would be a burden too painful to bear.” 

“Oh, you stubborn, foolish-” she kissed him again, angry and sad. “I’m just as mortal as you are, and what gives you the right to make my decisions for me?” 

“I am sorry,” he hung his head, and her trembling fingers tugged at his hair, bringing his face to the tops of her breasts. 

“Take me to my bedchambers,” Thalyssra growled, “and _ fuck _ me _ so hard _ that you’ll have to _ carry _me out in the morning.” 

Lor’themar jerked, stumbling off the bench, with Thalyssra’s thighs wrapped tightly around his hips. He stumbled awkwardly, so hard he could feel himself throbbing, and there was a warm, slick feeling just above where his sleep pants crept up his hips. He realized with a jolt that she wasn’t wearing any panties underneath her negligee, and choked on the noise that escaped his lips at the implications. 

She was kissing his neck, which was intensely distracting, along with grinding her wet pussy against his lower belly, but it mercifully didn’t block his face, and so he could see the doorway. Shambling awkwardly across two rooms, Lor’themar managed to make it to her bed before tumbling into it with her, finally allowing himself to kiss her and touch her the way he’d wanted to, been wanting to all week. 

His sleep pants came off first, Thalyssra clearly having no patience for them, but his fingers fumbled with the little slips and ties of her gown, so he was forced to sit back on his knees and watch her as she undid them, before letting it glide off her of body. She let it fall off the side on to the floor, and stared at him with such hungry eyes that he felt as though he were about to be devoured. 

She reached out for him, then, and he pushed her down, down into the pillows and blankets, not bothering to cover them up, far too impatient and too far gone for all that. Both of them were slick and panting as he slid home inside her, grabbing one of her knees and pushing it over his shoulder as he fucked into her, hard and deep, feeling all of her muscles caress and pull him in, and Lor’themar groaned as his cock sank within her over and over. It was so good, _ she _was so good, her nails carving new scars into his back, gritting his teeth and arching into her touch, hips jerking and moving harder and faster, each of her little cries just driving him higher and higher into a dizzying spiral of pleasure. 

It was too much, too much, and he felt the heat rising in his belly, coming embarrassingly quickly as he grunted and heaved, pushing as deeply as he could inside her. Refusing to even let himself take a moment, Lor’themar pulled out - the barest wave to her protests - and dropped down to his elbows, grabbing her by the hips and hoisting her up to his mouth, attaching himself to her clit and sucking hard, interspersed with motions of his tongue, rewarded by her little squeals and the sensation of her thighs clamped tightly around his ears. He refused to stop this time, though, pushing his fingers inside her to fuck where his tongue couldn’t reach, and the mixture of their tastes together caused him to growl uncontrollably even as he lapped at her. 

She was calling his name and urging him to go on, muffled by her legs but still understandable, especially with her hands pushing and pulling on his head, dragging him up and down, squealing more loudly when his fingers pushed deeper into her, and then holding him perfectly still- “right there, rightthere, _ rightthere _-” as she dissolved into nonsense half-words, back arching off the bed. Lor’themar struggled to maintain the pressure and suction on the exact same places, even as her body twisted and thrashed beneath him. 

The slick burst against his face caught him off-guard and he moaned, lapping at her trembling pussy lips between little gushes and pulses of her orgasm. He kept going until she forcibly pushed him away, but instead of stopping altogether, Lor’themar turned to kiss her thighs, exploring as she panted, limp against the bed.

“I had wondered,” he murmured aloud, tracing a finger down one of her shimmering tattoos, “where all of these were. Where they went. What they meant.” 

Thalyssra laughed breathlessly, but didn’t respond, clearly beyond words at this point. Lor’themar continued his journey, leaving slickness in his wake, licking and kissing along all the lines and whorls he could find, up and down the insides and fronts and backs of her thighs, over her hips and up her stomach until he got to her breasts, moaning as he latched on to a nipple. He felt her hands in his hair again, petting him more tenderly this time, stroking gently as she recovered. 

By the time he managed to convince himself to detach and move to the other nipple, though, her grip was back, tightening in his hair again. He looked up, tongue still flicking idly at it, and she shuddered. 

“Roll over,” she ordered, and he obeyed, settling on his back amid the pillows. Thalyssra began her own exploration of his body, and even though he was normally not ashamed of it, he felt a little self-conscious. All of that flew away, though, when her hand and slim fingers encircled his cock, giving it a few experimental tugs. His hips jerked, a little nasal whine escaping, feeling himself swell to attention once more under her touches. 

“Good.” Thalyssra confirmed. “I had no intention of stopping there.” 

Lor’themar just laughed breathlessly again until he noticed her movement and too late gasped, feeling her lips teasing the head of his cock. He cursed, hips arching up off the bed as he felt her soft tongue slowly make its way around him, so wet and hot and just the right amount of pressure. He was reduced to little jerks and twitches, hands gripping the blankets tightly to stop himself from pulling at her hair, delicate as she was against him. 

After a few more moments, though, she pulled off with a wet, obscene pop, crawling up and letting go of his cock, lowering her hips to grind against him, dragging her slick, heated pussy up and down the underside of it, rocking and gasping. Lor’themar moved with her, thrusting up until she could clearly bear it no longer, fishing beneath her hips for his dick and guiding it between her lips. 

She rode him hard, hands on his chest, rocking and grinding and whimpering whenever he bucked his hips up into her. He kept his hands on her hips, working her up and down on his cock, his good eye focused hazily on the way her breasts moved, almost bouncing, the lines of her shimmering tattoos hypnotic around her nipples. 

Before he knew it, though, she was pulling off him again and he groaned at the loss. She hadn’t gone far, though, turning and twisting until he could see the wet mess between her thighs, smeared and slick and so inviting. 

“Fuck me,” she ordered him again, and Lor’themar wobbled as he got to his knees, guiding her around until she was up at the head of the bed, able to brace herself on the pillows, pushing into her from behind and watching her back arch beneath him. It was making him dizzy again, and he spread her legs a little wider so he could do the same, balancing more, one hand in a fist against the blankets as the other delved between her thighs, seeking out her clit, even as he pounded into her with what restored energy he had. 

Both of them were too close to hold out for much longer though, and she came around him quickly, his release pulsing inside her even as her pussy drew him in, stroking him, milking him, drinking him deep. They collapsed into the pillows together, a spent, sticky mess, and Thalyssra laughed, and Lor’themar laughed, and they grinned tiredly at each other. 

“I’m afraid,” Lor’themar managed, through his panting, “that I won’t be able to carry you _ anywhere _ in the morning, First Arcanist.” 

“That’s quite all right, Regent-Lord,” she replied, “as I won’t be in any fit state to go anywhere!” 

The comedown was slow, a good, delicious ache stealing through Lor’themar’s body, each of his muscles promising to scream at him in the morning, yet still thoroughly satisfied. “Still, don’t expect a performance like that every night,” he chuckled. “I’m not as young as I used to be.” 

“If that’s what comes at the end of a week’s length of pressure...perhaps it’s worth the wait.” Thalyssra sighed happily, and squirmed luxuriously against the blankets. Lor’themar, picking up on her cue, reached down and tossed the top layer off the bed, pulling up the cleaner, dry sheets underneath, sparing them the worst of the mess. 

They were quiet for a moment as they snuggled close together, Thalyssra throwing a leg over his hips, keeping their bodies pressed tightly against one another’s. 

“I want to hear you say it,” she whispered. 

“I love you,” Lor’themar replied. “In the year I have known you, you have made such a difference in my life, you have brought me such excitement and joy and laughter and adventure, and I want to spend every moment I can by your side. I want to go with you, and I want to take you with me, wherever that is. I never want to be apart from you, knowing you feel the same way about me as I have dreamed for so long.” 

Thalyssra buried her face in his chest, and he nuzzled into the top of her head, sighing happily. “Lor’themar...it is...so wonderful, to hear you say all that, at long last.” when she looked up, she was smiling through tears. “And so eloquently. I am truly honoured by your words. Though I must say,” she grinned playfully, “I was waiting to hear that you loved me ‘to the stars’...” 

“I love you to the stars…” Lor’themar kissed her softly, “and back.” 


End file.
